Odio
by Taruchan
Summary: A veces el odio es más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. Espero que os guste, es mi primera historia en fanfiction.


- No…

El susurro me llega de forma tan tenue, que me pregunto si no lo habré imaginado, pero solo tengo que mirar a la figura encadenada que se acurruca contra la pared de piedra de la celda, como intentando fundirse con ella, para saber que no es así.

Acurrucado, tembloroso, sollozante. Hace rato que ha dejado de llorar, seguramente debido al cansancio, y supongo que mi indiferencia ha hecho el resto.

Cuando el muchacho levanta la cabeza, y me mira, yo solo puedo sonreír. Pero no es la sonrisa reconfortante que estoy seguro que él busca.

Sus ojos verdes me miran con dolor. Como si no creyera que yo le estuviese sonriendo de aquella manera.

- Severus… ¿Por qué?

Es lo primero que dice desde que ha comprendido la verdad. Y la verdad es que yo, Severus Snape, he traicionado a Harry Potter.

En realidad es cuestión de perspectiva. Ha sido únicamente su estupidez la que lo ha metido en la boca del lobo. Porque, ¿quién iba a pensar que iba ser tan fácil que cayera? Yo desde luego no. Nunca pensé que ese mocoso acabaría enamorándose de mí. La vida es realmente irónica.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – le pregunto.

La pregunta, hecha con ese tono de desprecio que parezco reservar exclusivamente para él, parece hundirle todavía más. Sus ojos se humedecen y aparta la mirada de nuevo. Patético.

Verlo así, tan vulnerable, me recuerda que solo tiene 16 años. ¿Parecía yo tan joven a su edad? Y sin embargo, es capaz de enfrentarse a los mortífagos o incluso al mismísimo Voldemort con más valor que muchos magos adultos. Valor gryffindor lo llaman algunos. Estúpidos.

¿Me odiará ahora? Sinceramente, espero que así sea. Prefiero que me mire con odio. Oh si, con esa mirada encendida, llena de odio, de desafío. Por eso me encanta provocarle, humillarle.

Porque esas miradas me calientan la sangre como pocas cosas lo hacen. Cuantas veces he fantaseado en el pasado con poseerlo sobre mi mesa, en la clase de pociones. En castigarlo como merece por su insolencia.

Pero dudo que vuelva a verlas. Ese tipo de miradas hace tiempo que fueron sustituidas por otras. Y hacía falta ser muy estúpido para no aprovechar la situación.

No hace mucho que estamos en esta celda. Yo debo velar por que no haga ninguna tontería, como intentar matarse. Ese derecho pertenece única y exclusivamente al señor tenebroso.

Oigo pasos que se acercan, y sin duda él también los ha escuchado porque su respiración se vuelve agitada y se ha puesto muy pálido. No es para menos.

La puerta se abre y entran un total de cinco personas. Mi señor va en primer lugar, y tras el reconozco la figura altiva de Lucius Malfoy, junto con Mcnair, Rabastan, y Rodolphus Lextrange.

Voldemort dirige una mirada de desprecio a Potter y sonríe de esa manera que todos hemos aprendido a temer. A continuación me mira a mi.

- Severus. Estoy realmente satisfecho contigo. Pero he de decir que hubo momentos en los que dude de tu lealtad.

- Mi señor, siempre te he sido leal – respondo.

- Oh si, lo sé. Y por ello se te recompensará.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- Bien, ahora pasemos al plato principal, no queremos que nuestro invitado se aburra.

Todos le ríen el comentario. Yo nunca lo hago, puedo ser un traidor, un asesino, pero nunca un hipócrita.

El señor oscuro observa durante unos largos instantes la figura temblorosa de Potter, como considerando que hacer. Cuando sonríe, todos sabemos que ha tomado una decisión.

- Yo debo irme, pero no hay razón para que vosotros no disfrutéis de la presencia de nuestro ilustre invitado ¿no es así? – nadie responde, pero la mirada de los otros es suficiente esclarecedora.

Le van a destrozar. Jugarán con él hasta hartarse y luego lo destrozarán. Seguramente lo violen, como han hecho con otros prisioneros. Pero estoy seguro que nunca le han tenido tantas ganas a nadie.

- Pero recordad que yo soy el único que puede matarle – advierte mi señor.

Todos sabemos lo que ocurriría en caso de desobedecerle. Voldemort se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se vuelve hacia mi.

- Severus, acompáñame – me ordena, - o ¿prefieres quedarte?

Yo miro hacia el muchacho, que en esos instantes levanta la cabeza y puedo leer una muda súplica en sus ojos húmedos. Nos miramos durante un largo instante. Pero me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- No, mi señor, aquí no hay nada que me interese.

Y salgo de aquella celda sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


End file.
